


Family getaway --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Cute Kids, Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Life, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Shy Simon Lewis, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec and Magnus organised a family vacation to bond with the family. Will this go well, who knows.





	Family getaway --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is starting off slow but it will progress in up coming chapters.

_**09:30AM, New York Institute** _

**Clary** ** POV**

I woke up to my huhusband Jace trying to wake me up. I groaned in tiredness as he laughs. "Come on, babe. we have to get up before we're late." I groaned again. "Late for what?" I asked then he looked at me with a plain expression. "The family vacation." My eyes shot open in realirealisation and i jumped out of bed. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" i repeated when i throw clothes on. Jace was fully dressed and ready to go and he laughed at me. "Shut up Jace, it isn't funny!" 

 

**Alec** ** POV**

I stand at the entrance of the institute, waiting for everyone to gather out hear. Magnus snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my clothed shoulder. I smile and turn to him. "Are the kids ready, Babe?" I asked my husband sweetly and i inhaled calmly. "They are my darling, are you ready?" He asked and i kissed him. "I am" i say as he stroked my cheek and detangled himself from me. He walked over to the door to check on everyone inside the institute. I walk over to our kids Rafael, Max and Madzie. I smile at them and they hug my legs. "Daddy!" Said Madzie with a bright smile and Rafael, Max came beside their sister. I love my kids so much and i'd do anything for them.

 

**_*1 hour later*_ **

 

 **Magnus** ** POV**

I lead the whole family into a giant portal that i just created that leads to the location. I sigh heavily as i plant my bare feet into the sand of the beach. I watch the whole familys reaction and they looked pleased, me and Alec sigh in relief because we wanted this to be perfect. Maryse walked over to me with a smile. "Magnus, Alec. This is amazing!" She says like an excited 10 year old which sounds creepy but its true. I smile while nodding. "It is, This is one of my favourite places to be." Alec smiles at me. "Yeah and i knew the whole family would love this place" I smile at him and Robert walks to us. "Does this beautiful place have a name?" He asked and i didn't have a name for it yet. "Kids, whats should mommy name this beautiful island?" I ask and Rafael looked up with his face full of freckles. "Malec!" He says happily, Madzie and Max agree with Rafael. "Well, Malec it is!" I say excitedly and i click my fingers, naming this island 'Malec'. 

 

**Isabelle** ** POV**

I walk around 'The island of Malec' and inhale the salty smell of the sea. My boyfriend was currently following me around like a lost puppy. "Honey, you know you can talk to the others right?" i say and he looks me deeply in the eyes. "I want to be with you, Izzy. I'll talk to Clary later." He says and exhale happily, i plant a kiss on his cheek. I come across 4 huts and 1 big hut which looks like Alec and Magnus'. The huts look so cool and i can't wait to unpack my things. Simon look at what im looking at. "Woah, those things look awesome!" He says excitedly and i smile. "They do look awesome, don't they?" Said Magnus as he walks up to us. He smiles "Well, I'll show you two to your hut!" He says happily as we follow him. Once we arrive to our hut thats when we start packing.

 

**Maryse** ** POV**

I walk to mine and Roberts hut because i wanted to unpack our clothes so i can enjoy the beach. 

 

**_*2 hours of unpacking later*_ **

I sigh as i sink my feet into the smooth, grainy sand and i pull my phone out to take a picture of the sea. My husband smacks a kiss on my forehead and takes in the sight too. I look over at my friend, Jocelyn with her husband, Luke. They look so happy and healthy in their relationship but when i look at mines and Roberts. I see how unhealthy it is not to tell our children that Robert likes someone else. We planned to fake our relationship for the mean time because we weren't ready to tell them yet. Our children mean too much to us and we didn't want to see them hurt. I realise that i have been staring at Jocelyn and Luke for too long so i turned my head. "I know this is hard for you but you have to think about how our kids will react. We will tell them soon enough but we can't right now because its the family vacation, so look happy please." Robert whispered in my ear and i sighed heavy. I turn to him. "Okay, honey." I say in a happier voice and Robert smiled happily. "Thats the Marysa i know." He smiles and kisses me on the lips then he walks back in the hut.

 

**Jace** ** POV**

I walk hand and hand to the sea with Clary. She gazed into my eyes with her candy green eyes that i love. She squealed as the cold salty water hit her feet and i thought thats was so adorable. I see Max and Madzie run over to us with their maching swimming costumes ready for the salty water. Clary let my hand go and crouched down to Max and Madzie's hight to walk hand to hand with them. They started to giggle when they splashed Clary in the face then she retaliated and splashed them back. They went into a gigging fit and i just hung back laughing at them. "They're silly." Said Rafael as he joined me. "They are, Rafe but your not joining them?" I ask and Rafael scoffed and laughed. "No im not 5!" Said the 10 year old and i ruffled his hair. "Well i think it time for..... TICKLE TIME!" I scream as i begin tickling him. "AHH NO UNCLE JACE STOP HAHAHAHAHA!" Rafael screams and I just laugh. "Nope, MHAHAHA!" I say and Rafael laughs more now. 

 

**Jocelyn** ** POV**

 

 I watch my daughter and Daughter-in-law, Maia. I smile as Clary begins to have a play fight with the twins and i see her husband Jace tickling Rafael. Luke laughs cheerful. "Look at her, shes a natural with the twins!" I nodded my head and i look over at Maia. She looks engaged into one of Magnus' famous stories. "How has Maia been, Baby?" I ask Luke because he knows her better and i worry about her sometimes. "Uh shes been fine as far as i know, why do you ask?" He says and i turn to look at him. "Well i have been worried about her because she hasn't been herself after her break up with Bat. I just wanted to see if she was okay." I say wholeheartedly and Luke says 'aww' then brushes his hand on my cheek. "Shes okay i promise, shes harder than you think." He says as he walks over to Robert. I look over to see Marysa leaning over the railing looking at her daughter. I want to know if shes okay so i walk over to her. 

"Hey Marysa, how are you doing today?" I say and she looks at me. "Im doing great actually,  how are you Jo?" She says happily and i cringe at my old nickname that i had in my high school years. "Im fantastic and i gave never been called Jo in a while." I say as she and i laugh. Me and Marysa have been friends since kinder garden and our friendship has grown ever since. When i think about the high school years, Marysa's smile suddenly disappears when she looks at Robert. 'Okay, something up with her and i need to know what it is!' "Marysa, did something happen between you and Robert?" I say gently and Marysa snaps her head to turn to me. "What-- no. Nothing happened." She says sounding shakend up. "Marysa, im your best friend and i know when somethings up. So tell me and i promise not to tell anyone." I ask her and she looks like shes considering it. "Okay, follow me." She says as i follow her into her hut. 

 

**Alec** ** POV**

I look around to see our children playing with Clary and Jace. Then i see Luke and my dad talking intently and i see my gorgeous husband talking to Maia. Izzy walked up to me with her boyfriend. "Hey big brother hiw are you?" She asked sweetly and i smile. "Hi Izzy im doing fine. what about you?" I say nicely and she smiles. "Im very happy because SIMON PROPOSED TO ME!" She said excitedly and i was shocked. "OMG IZZY congratulations! " I say and our excited caught everyones attention. I look back at Izzy. "Well, you have some explaining to do it seems." I say and she laughs. "Yeah i do! Simon lets go." She says as Simon follows her happier than hes ever been.

 

_**...** _

_**TBC** _

_**...** _


End file.
